fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerza
Jellal X Erza (ジェラールXエルザ Jerāru X Eruza), also known widely as Jerza, is a possible canon pair as it is hinted multiple times both the Fairy Tail manga and anime. About Jellal Fernandes Jellal Fernandes is a former Dark mage that desperately tried to resurrect the Great Dark Mage, Zeref, to the point of sacrificing humans, betraying the Magic Council and even trying to kill Erza. However, after his defeat, he tries to save Erza and her friends through directing the Ethernano to the sky. Later on, Jellal is seen by the Oracion Seis and healed by Wendy, but remembers nothing except the word Erza because of his amnesia. Currently, he is a mage of the Crime Sorcière Guild, whose main mission is to eliminate dark guilds and chaos brought by Zeref. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu, as well as one of the main female protagonists of the series. She plans on getting stronger enough to defeat and save Jellal with his crimes and sins. History Both Jellal and Erza were captured and enslaved in the Tower of Heaven in their childhood. While in the tower, they had met each other and befriends along with other of the captured children. Seeing his sense of leadership and also his braveness and good heart, Erza admires Jellal. One day, while trying to escape from the tower, Sho, one of their friends, generated a plan, however, the tower guards caught them, blaming Erza. Jellal tried to tell the guards that he is the who's behind their attempt of escape, however, the guards still caught Erza, and punished her, getting her right eye from her. Jellal saves her, but they are later caught by the dark Mages, capturing Jellal in exchange of Erza. While being punished, Jellal was later possessed by what he believed to be Zeref, not knowing that Ultear was behind of it. He becomes violent and exiled Erza out of the Tower of Heaven, telling her that he will make her friends slave. Erza then woke up in the shores of Fiore and looked for Fairy Tail, joining the guild. Personalities toward each other When talking to Jellal, Erza becomes soft and calm to Jellal, being in her positive side and cheers him up. She also tells him to be positive and that she is with him, despite the crimes and sins he committed in the past and his attempt to kill her. Erza is also willing to be somewhat 'rough' just for Jellal to accept his sins and live for the future, as just when she scolded him and slapped him for wishing his own death. She also worries and always cries for him, having tears in both her eyes, determining so much sorrow, as seen when Jellal is taken away. After their talk with each other about the strange magical presence in the Grand Magic Games, Erza looks back at him, somewhat worried and thankful. When in front of Erza, Jellal is somewhat calm and talks kindly. He also does nothing and accepts everything Erza does, knowing that it's just one of his punishments. Jellal tries to protect Erza as he could, even if he has to fight with lack of Magical power. Jellal also wants Erza to be happy, to the point of pushing her away and lying to her that he has a fiancee during their kiss, as he believes that he is just making Erza sad. Jellal also is willing to be hurt just for Erza, to the point of 'torturing' himself into not falling in love again with Erza, though it is obvious that he is still in love with her. He did that in an assumption that Erza would be happy even without her. When they talk about the mysterious magical presence in the Grand Magic Games and walk away, he also silently thanked Erza, for the 'normal talk'. Sypnosis Lullaby Arc Jellal and Erza is first seen in the Lullaby Arc, when Erza is called to the Magic Council for mocking because of her the structures she destroyed during their battle with the Lullaby. While walking to the judgement room, Erza meets Siegrain, who is taught to be Jellal's twin brother, not knowing that it is actually Jellal's thought projection. Jellal then tells Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret to the Magic Council, and leans his head towards her. Jellal then goes and tells her in his mind not to stop his plans. While in the mock trial, Jellal looks at Erza and grins at her. Category:Possible Canon Pairs